Dance With Me
by AliasCalledJade
Summary: AragornxLegolas rewrite of original. Rating WILL change
1. Chapter 1

Hooves clatter violently along the stone walk as a group of fair elves gallops into the equally fair courtyard of Elrond's house. Down from the lead horse, a gorgeous white beast, jumps an odd elf with beautiful white smooth hair and a mystified look upon his face. He stands in the stone courtyard gazing about him as his companions gather nearby. A young elven maiden of the House comes racing over to them and bowing lightly she motions for them to follow her. Awaiting them in a pagoda close by is Elrond himself.

"You have arrived as expected, and by fate have you arrived in time for a counsel which I have decreed. For a thing of great power has been found and I have found need to decide what to do with the thing." The company nods and the elf takes all but one to their rooms for the evening. " Saesa omentien lle, Legolas of Mirkwood," Elrond says.

"Mae govannen," Legolas responds, touching his hand to his heart respectfully. "I have come with grave news for you which I must present immediately."

"This will have to wait my good friend, I have much to attend to at the moment, but you will have a chance to present your news at the council tomorrow." Legolas nods though it's quite obvious he's not all that happy about it. The elven woman is back and she quietly takes his arm and leads him to an open room with wide windows that face toward the extensive gardens of Elrond's house. A pleasant room and one that under normal circumstances he would have been able to enjoy, but on that particular night he was antsy and eager to move about after the long and hurried ride and so immediately after the young elf's leaving he leaps lightly out the open window and onto the damp grass outside. The solid damp earth beneath his feet feels good to him after the long and tireless ride and so he makes a quick and unconscious decision to run. And run he does, racing along the dirt path he runs up onto a ridge and over stones into the trees and then out into a beautiful glade where he stops. He stops for two reasons. One is the beauty of the glade. Here the moon shines clearly down onto the grass, making the dew sparkle and glow and illuminating every little spider web and droplet of water to his keen eyes, making the whole clearing shimmer with light. Two he has just spotted a lone tree on the other side and sitting beneath the lone tree is a man. A very handsome rugged man reading a book, or was reading a book, for now he sits, staring out with deep eyes filled with ages of wisdom.

"Undome," he greets standing. Legolas watches the man hesitantly. Still not sure who this is. He watches the mans steady approach, and gasps as the man steps fully into the moonlight. For the moment he becomes fully visible a feeling courses through Legolas like he had never known before. The feeling he gets only when he thinks of the sea.

"Undome," he greets the man unsteadily. "Amin sinta lle? Mani naa essa en lle?"

"My name," the man begins. "Is Aragorn." Legolas's eyes open.

"Aaye Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he says. Legolas realizes suddenly that he is still clutching nervously at his own chest and quickly and jerkily pulls his hand down. He has never felt this self conscious before, never. He is watching Aragorn's slow advance when suddenly he realizes how incredibly close he has gotten. His eyes widened as two large hands reach up and stroke his hair, and yet, he does not move. Nowhere in his body can he find the will nor the want to move. He stands absolutely still, and then a pair of lips touching down gently onto his own. Pressing into his gently. Slowly Aragorn pulls away.

"Amin hiraetha," Aragorn says.

"Don't be," Legolas responds. "Amin merna ta," he says. Then without warning he bolts. Away he races for a part of him could stand the tension no longer and so like a deer that has been frightened he flees. Back to his room he speeds until he lies safe in the blankets. His mind races and his heart beats a million times per second as he thinks about the kiss and his escape. Slowly he finds himself falling asleep to the memory of the kiss and the feeling of soft lips on his own.

Legolas wakes to find that he has slept far past the time that he normally does and that he is going to be late to the council if he does not hurry. Quickly he throws a simple tunic and legging on and runs out into the ground finding he is one of the last to arrive, second only to Frodo, who arrives only minutes after.

"Bring forth the ring," Elrond calls out signaling the start of the young halfling Frodo steps forward and presents the object of power, the one ring. Legolas's eyes open wide and he furrows his brow and watches the thing closely. He can almost hear it whisper it's evil and treachery.  
"It is a gift," Boromir says suddenly, standing. Legolas shifts his eyes to Aragorn for the first time since entering the council. He is supprised to see Aragorn meeting his gaze evenly and perhaps still with a hint of passion in them. Suddenly Aragorn moves his eyes away and says;  
"We cannot use it, none of us can!"  
"And what would a ranger know of this?" Boromir asks. Legolas stands.  
"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and king to the throne of Gondor." Boromir freezes and gazes at Aragorn for a long moment.  
"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn says, waving his hand. Legolas sits down and stares at Boromir to gauge his reaction.  
"Gondor has no king, nor does it need a king."

It has been decided. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli the dwarf, Boromir, and three other halfings, Merry, Pippin, and Sam are to guide and bring Frodo to the cracks of Mount Doom, to cast the ring into the fires. Legolas stands in the same glade as the night before, awaiting the arrival of Aragorn. As the man steps into the clearing Legolas is already there and in his arms.  
"Now it's my turn to say sorry." Aragorn shakes his head.  
"No it is not. There is nothing to be sorry about. I apologize for overwhelming you."  
"Lire lye auta?" Legolas asks.  
"Soon," Aragorn responds, taking Legolas's hands. "This will be difficult," he says.  
"I know," Legolas whispers. "But, I'm willing."

**Okay so I apologize for anyone who was reading my other version of Dance With Me but I didn't like the way it was turning out so I decided to rewrite it. Again, sorry but I wanted to change so many things that it was eating me. Seriously it was. SO! This time I put in a ton more elvish which is listed in order of appearance here:**

**Pleasure meeting you**

**well met**

**good evening**

**Do I know you?**

**What is your name?**

**Hail**

**I'm sorry**

**I wanted it**

**Sit down**

**When are we leaving?**

**So thats it, comment plz?  
**


	2. A Sense of Foreboding

The morning of the journey dawns bright and sunny and would have been a pleasant day if not for the weight of their task. Doubt and worry lay over Elrond's house that morning as the travelers finish packing and preparing. Legolas packs lightly with only a simple bundle attached to the outside of his quiver. He trots quickly down the steps and out into the courtyard where he makes his way to a quiet bubbling brooke to think and consider his thoughts and the journey's prospects. One of his kinsman joins him by the brooke and sits down.

"Quel andune," his kinsman says quietly.

"What's so good about this morning?" Legolas responds softly and sadly. "You will report everything to my father correct?"

"Of course, he will be informed of all that has taken place here. And now I must say farewell for we are leaving early I am afraid." Legolas smiles quietly.

"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva," Legolas says smiling.

"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha," his kin responds. Softly the elf stands and turns toward the courtyard where the rest of Legolas's kin wait to return to Mirkwood. Legolas gives a tiny wave and dips his feet quietly in the water, swishing them about and shutting his eyes against the world. Legolas has never felt so alone on this morning. Never before has the outlook seemed so bleak and his task to heavy and desperate as this. A heavy hand suddenly lands upon his shoulder and he opens one eye to see Aragorn standing above him.

"Lle desiel?" Legolas asks.

"Will we ever be ready?" Aragorn shakes his head as to answer his own question. Legolas doesn't respond.

"Aragorn..." he says in a whisper. "What are you going to do about Arwen?" Aragorn doesn't say anything. Then slowly he leans down and kisses Legolas on the forehead.

"I told her to go with her people, to leave Middle Earth and that we have no future... that it was merely a dream." Legolas nods and to his own surprise one single tear drop falls down his face. Aragorn wipes it off. "Shhh," he says, wrapping his arms around the elf. "Amin mela lle, it's alright." Legolas smiles and stands.

"We should go find the others." Aragorn nods and then slowly stands up. Together they walk toward the entryway where the others have amassed. Frodo stands at the front of them and turns to walk down the path. Legolas's sharp ears pick up Frodo's soft whisper of; "Gandalf is it left or right?" which makes him smile despite himself. And so they set off to Moria and to rid the world of evil.

Legolas peers behind him in the gathering daylight. Far away he can see wargs moving through the trees. His brow is furrowed with the worry this brings him but he turns his gaze upon the mountain Cadaras all the same. Ahead he sees the stooped figure of Aragorn walking just ahead of the hobbit Frodo. In front of him walks Boromir a treacherous being of late. The elf shakes his head to clear it of suspicion but all the while there is a nagging suspicion that Boromir will prove more trouble than he is worth by the end of things.

As the day stretches on dark clouds begin gathering over the mountain and by nightfall snow is falling at a steady pace. Legolas has been placed in front to see the way up for only his eyes can see in the storm.

"Tula sinome!" he calls behind him. Aragorn comes to his side peering out in the direction in which Legolas points. "There is a foul voice on the air!" he cries. And as the other listen they too come to hear a voice on the wind, one deep and ancient. It is the voice of the mountain Cadaras.

"Saruman has awoken the mountain!" Gandalf cries. At that moment a great drift of snow collapses over their heads, burying them. Legolas feels the weight of the snow pressing in on him and he struggles to get to the surface. Almost swimming he manages at last to burst his head into the cold clean air. The air whips and cuts into his face but it's better than the suffocating weight of the snow below. All around him heads begin popping up and relief spreads through his body like wildfire. Everyone is alright.

"We must turn back and make for the gap of Rohan!" Boromir cries. "This will be the death of the halflings!" Everyone turns to Gandalf expectingly.

"That would bring us too close to Saruman!" he yells over the howling wind.

"We could always go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli says, his voice rising to a rumble not unlike the mountain itself.

"We will let the ring-bearer decide," Gandalf replies so softly that only Frodo can hear.

"We will make for the mines," Frodo says. Legolas groans inwardly. He would rather suffer the cold than enter the domain of a dwarf. Especially this domain for he has heard many a story of these mines and none of it bodes well.

The road to the mine stretches rocky and foreboding, the slopes skirting the edge of Cadaras. The wind rages through the cracks in the cliff causing the rock itself to seem to groan and scream. Legolas shivers. Who would make their home in such an unforgiving harsh and barren landscape? Oh thats right, they were talking about dwarves. The earth dwellers, dealings with whom never seemed to end well for the elves. Legolas grits his teeth as he follows Aragorn deeper into the gorges all the while approaching Barad-dum. Upon walking for a few lengthy hours they see a lake. The lake guarding the entrance to Moria. The elf goes slowly, carefully. This place is even more unwelcoming than he had imagined and the lake seems to have something off about. Something very evil to it's appearance.

"Maien n'quel," Legolas says quietly. Aragorn turns and places a supporting hand on the his shoulder. They nod at each other Aragorn can feel it too, the evil of this place.

"I would not have had us come here if it had been my choice, there is great evil within these halls and within this lake, I can know it." Legolas nods.

"I too have felt a foreboding feeling since we have drawn nearer to this place." He shudders as the skirt around the edge and walk toward the entrance.

If only Gandalf had been able to open that blasted door earlier, Legolas thinks disdainfully. Curse dwarves and all their doors. If Pippin hadn't thrown that rock then they might be headed for the gap of Rohan, but it was too late for that now. He stands and brushes off the debris from the rockslide that has trapped them in this godforsaken mine. Aragorn stands behind him and gives his waist a tight squeeze before the two of them follow behind the others and into the mine. The mine seems to get more and more oppressing for the elf as they walk. With each step he takes he feels as if a great weight has been placed on his shoulders. That night they are forced to spend in the mine. Legolas curls his arms around his knees and sighs. Aragorn sits down beside him and places an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll be out of here soon and everything will be fine, I promise."

"You should not lightly make promises you cannot keep," Legolas responds sadly the sinking feeling in his stomach growing ever stronger.

**Okay so I apologize for taking so long to post such a boring chapter but it will get better and I will post more often! I swear! I've just been so busy with school and shit that's been happening in my life so SORRY! I'll be better I promise!**


End file.
